Si me permites intentarlo
by LunaHHr
Summary: Harry Potter esta muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, y muchos recuerdos llegan a su mente, el problema es que todos los recuerdos son acerca de ella Mal Summary, BUENA historia, H/Hr
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**:**___A todas las Harmonys del mundo entero. Sean fuertes y hagan oídos sordos a las críticas de las Hannys, que en vez de estar festejando por haberse quedado con el Elegido cada que pueden nos echan bronca e insultos. Y me enoja que se crean más Pottericas solo por seguir el patrón de las parejas. Muy mal, Hannys, muy mal. Yo respeto sus gustos, sean sensatas y respeten los nuestros. En fin, todas las lindas Harmonys, por y para ustedes.** Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Aviso****:**Este fanfiction salió espontáneamente al ver una imagen de Harry/Hermione. Es al final del libro sexto. Obviamente el Trío de Oro no se ha ido de Hogwarts por razones de seguridad decretadas por el Ministerio Mágico. Por en ese lapso suceden muchas cosas. Está un poco raro, pero se entiende. Lo puse desde la vista de Harry, porque obviamente Hermione tomaría atención estrictamente en cada una de las clases y bueno, no los quiero aburrir y no quiero redactar tanto. Mejor, quedémonos con Harry.

"Si me permites intentarlo."

**Capitulo Uno**

**Recuerdos.**

Ella siempre ha estado junto a mí. Siempre. No hay momento, pensamiento o lugar donde no la encuentre.

‹_Esto no es normal, Harry_› me digo a mi mismo, mientras me amarro las agujetas de mis zapatos. ‹_Ella solo te ve como un amigo_› me tengo que recordar siempre.

—Eh, venga, Harry que se nos hace tarde. —me apremia mi mejor amigo, Ron. Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza, tomo mi mochila y lo sigo hasta bajar las escaleras y entrar a nuestra sala común, que nos ha acompañado a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Seamus, Dean y Neville ya se han ido. Así que corremos.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se han tardado tanto? —nos pregunta muy enojada Hermione. Me acomodo las gafas.

—Ya, ya. En vez de regañarnos, hay que correr o no llegaremos a la clase de Transformaciones.

Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Ron, da media vuelta dramáticamente haciendo que su cabello rizado y castaño vuele y caiga en sus espaldas. Sonrío. Ron y yo nos apresuramos en alcanzarla y no hablarle porque está enojada y no queremos empeorar las cosas. Conocemos perfectamente a nuestra Hermione.

En el camino me pongo a pensar en mi padrino Sirius. El ministerio de Magia cree que es un loco asesino, pero en realidad lo es ese asqueroso Peter Pettigrew. Si tan solo ese día el profesor Lupin se hubiera tomado su poción, ahora lo tendríamos. Tampoco Voldemort hubiera regresado ni matado a…

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta en solo pensar en el cuerpo tendido de Cedric Digory en aquel cementerio, sin vida.

—Harry, ¡Harry! —Hermione pasa un par de veces sus manos ante mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —le pregunto un poco distraído, mientras acomodo mis cosas en el pupitre junto a Ron. Ella hace lo mismo, pero en el pupitre de en frente, junto a Neville.

—Te preguntaba: ¿no hay noticias de la OF? —dice en un susurro. Yo me acerco a ella, al igual que Ron. "OF" son las siglas que hemos acordado decir para la Orden del Fénix.

—No, aun no.

—Buenos días, clase. —empieza hablar la profesora McGonagall y a mis amigos y a mí nos manda una mirada acusatoria. Nos separamos y "prestamos" atención.

Bueno, yo estaba en que Sirius murió siendo el asesino de una docena entera de muggles y que la orden del Fénix no me ha regresado la carta que había mandado para saber cómo iban las cosas. Perfecto. Ron y Hermione dicen que no me responden porque no es seguro, que porque el Ministerio de Magia podría tener vigilado Grimmauld Place 12. Esa fue Hermione, tan analítica y lógica como siempre. Vaya, ella me ha sido de tanta ayuda en todos estos años. Como siempre ella y yo sufrimos de momentos intensos juntos. ¿Eso hacen los mejores amigos? ¿Cierto? Y sé que no debería ni pensar esto, pero Ron ha tenido la vida demasiado fácil. Solo preocupándose por comida y por no tener siempre la atención, claro cuando no lo tengo ocupado pensando en cómo ayudarme a derrotar a Voldemort. Él igual es mi mejor amigo. Pero Hermione… ella es más que eso.

Sonrío, recordando el primer año en que la conocí. Y como ella me había ayudado a descubrir todo ese lio de Nicolás Flamel. Oh, y como ella resolvió por sí sola la última prueba, la de pociones. Y como de último momento sus labios temblaron y de pronto se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazó. Me sentí incomodo, pero de cierta manera lo necesitaba. Al igual que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras:"—_Harry, eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes." "_—_Hay cosas mucho más importantes que los libros; la amistad y la valentía y… ¡Oh, Harry ten cuidado!"_

Me pregunto si, de haber tenido unos quince años ella me hubiera besado. Tal vez si, tal vez no. En fin, esa fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos de manera intensa y… sin Ron.

—Señor, Potter. —me habla la profesora McGonagall. Y yo pego un salto. —Confío en que ya esté listo para los últimos exámenes, ¿cierto?

—Sí, profesora. —respondo tontamente. Ni si quiera me acordaba de que hubieran exámenes. Ni siquiera porque Hermione se la pasa hablando todo el día de eso. La profesora me ve recriminatoriamente y Hermione se vuelve para alzar una ceja y preguntar qué pasa. Yo niego levemente con la cabeza.

—Eso espero, Señor Potter. Si sigue aspirando a ser Auror, tendrá que esforzarse mucho en Pociones y por lo que me comenta el profesor Snape usted no va nada bien en su asignatura.

—Aunque me esfuerce, el profesor Snape me reprobará. Me odia. —digo sinceramente. Y sé que he hecho mal en responder de esa manera, y la mirada acusatoria de Hermione me lo confirma. La profesora aprieta los labios y pienso que sus próximas palabras serán "Lo quiero ver en mi oficina esta tarde, señor Potter."

—No veo razón por ello. —dice finalmente. Y antes que yo pueda responderle comienza hablar otra vez: —Aun así, hablare con él y veré cual es el problema. Aparte, tendrán nuevo profesor en Pociones.

Asiento con la cabeza. Lo que menos quiero es que alguien interceda por mí ante Snape. Está claro porque me odia, y también porque yo lo odio a él. El sentimiento es mutuo y así está bien. La profesora McGonagall se voltea y va hacia su escritorio, toma una taza y la convierte en un hermoso canario amarillo. Da las explicaciones de cómo es la transformación, y mágicamente aparecen tazas ante nosotros. Como siempre, Hermione es la primera en alcanzar el éxito y la profesora nos brinda diez puntos por el entusiasmo de Hermione. Sonrío ante su éxito. Pero la sonrisa no me dura bastante porque a mí me cuesta mucho poder concentrarme, decir las palabras correctas y vislumbrar un canario amarillo en lugar de una taza.

— ¿Cómo lo logras, Hermione? —pregunta Ron con las cejas fruncidas y agitando su varita.

—Es obvio que lo estás haciendo mal, Ron. —roda los ojos y se aclara la garganta. Ron deja caer los hombros, rendido y mira como Hermione logra nuevamente su éxito.

—No entiendo, Harry. Te juro que no. —se queja mi mejor amigo y entonces es mi turno de intentarlo frente a Hermione.

Miro fijamente la taza, acerco la varita y me imagino que es un canario amarillo, feliz y contento, pero cuando toco la taza con mi varita esta se convierte en una serpiente verde y horrible. Todos comienzan a gritar. Ron y Hermione retroceden y yo me quedo estupefacto. Mirando fijamente a la serpiente que tengo frente a mí.

—Desaparece. —digo en un siseo, y las palabras se sienten extrañas en mi boca. Como si no fueran mías.

— ¡Vipera Evanesca! —dice una voz en alguna parte del aula y la serpiente desaparece. Luego la reconozco y es la de la profesora McGonagall, que ahora me mira muy consternada y preocupada.

Murmullos, oigo detrás de mi muchos murmullos. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, pero son molestos. Todos están hablando de mí, lo puedo sentir y es horrible. Yo nunca he querido toda esta atención. Jamás. Suspiro y le pido unas disculpas a la profesora, ella asiente e indica a todos que se sienten nuevamente. La clase continúa. Ron me lanza una mirada que trata calmarme. Como si eso fuera suficiente, sin embargo le sonrío. Eso sí, evito la mirada de Hermione porque ella sabe leer perfectamente mis miradas y no quiero sentir lástima de nadie. No hoy, no ahora. No frente a todos. Suspiro nuevamente.

—Intentaré otra vez. —anuncia Ron. Y creo que en verdad esta aburrido. Hermione y yo lo observamos. Y de repente aparece una taza con alas amarillas y plumas por todas partes. —Pero que…

—Señor Weasley, deje de jugar y concéntrese. —lo regaña la maestra pero es demasiado tarde porque la taza con alas vuela por todo el salón, dejando plumas amarillas por todas partes. Hermione y yo reímos, al igual que todo el salón.

En Encantamientos todo está más tranquilo. Me siento en medio de Ron y Hermione y ella no para de hablar para decirme y corregirme en todo. Es un poco molesto, pero no digo nada porque ella disfruta mucho enseñando. Sonrío y trato lo mejor que puedo. Supongo que es una manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo por mí.

Y viene a mi mente el segundo año escolar, cuando pasó todo el relajo del Diario de Tom Riddle, la cámara y el basilisco. Sin ayuda de Hermione, ciertamente no hubiera logrado absolutamente nada. Estuve completamente solo, vaya sí Ron estaba conmigo, pero no me ayudaba lo suficiente como para resolverlo, y aun Hermione petrificada me ayudó a resolver todo el misterio. Ella era la única que sabía casi todo lo que pensaba, como si nos leyéramos la mente. Ella me dio todas las pistas, y yo solo tuve que conectarlas.

—Harry, ¿estas bien? —me susurra Hermione mientras nos dirigimos a Herbología. La miro y me nacen unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y agradecerle toda su ayuda. Pero me contengo y solo asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí, es solo que he estado un poco pensativo.

— ¿Un poco? Hermano, has estado callado y con la mirada perdida desde esta mañana. —me acusa Ron. Y Hermione frunce las cejas. — ¿No estarás enfermo?

— ¿Qué pasa con la cara-rajada de Potter? —pregunta Draco, arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente. Quiero lanzarle un puñetazo.

—Que te importa, Malfoy. —dice Hermione, y me protege con su menudo cuerpo. Draco la examina de pies a cabeza, sonríe maliciosamente y luego me mira.

—Entonces ya no es tu novia la pobretona de Weasley, ¿eh?

—No llames así a Ginny. —ruge Ron, poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello.

— ¿Prefieres a una sangre sucia? —sigue hablando Malfoy, ignorando a Ron. Entonces sí me enojo y saco mi varita. Listo para ejecutarlo ahí mismo.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy. —aparto a Hermione no muy gentilmente, con mi vista periférica veo como Ron la agarra por el ante brazo y la aleja de mi, entonces me acerco ferozmente a Malfoy. Él aprieta la mandíbula y veo como busca su varita. —Cuidado porque puede que sea lo último que digas…

—Harry, vamos. Harry. —me suplica Hermione. Trato de ignorarla y solo concentrarme en Malfoy.

—No hasta que este hurón te pida una disculpa. —lo fulmino con la mirada, y me hierve la sangre al verlo sonreír tan cruelmente.

—Primero me matas y después me disculpo con una sangre suc…

— ¡Relaskio! —grito, y Draco sale volando por los aires. Es obvio que no lo mataría, al menos no yo, no hoy. Pero será un buen escarmiento.

Todos ríen de su cara al caer encima de sus dos grandes y bobos amigos. Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ahora sí, vamos. —les digo a mis amigos con una sonrisa. Ron se pone muy sonriente y Hermione me agradece que la defendiera con la mirada.

Veo como Draco Malfoy se pone de pie y avanza hacia mí con paso decidido y yo me preparo, pero la profesora Sprout llega de momento y él se detiene en seco.

—Me las pagaras, Potter. —susurra al pasar junto a mí. Sonrió fingiendo conformidad.

—No sería la primera vez que te doy con todo, Malfoy. Ya te los has tomado con gusto. —le devuelvo el insulto. Hermione me aprieta el brazo con su mano. La miro.

—Silencio todos. —Comienza la profesora—Saquen todos sus libros "_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" _en la página 256, por favor. —y se coloca sus guantes y pone en la mesa una extraña planta color naranja chillón con hojas verdes.

El único emocionado es Neville Longbottom. Ni siquiera Hermione está emocionada como en las clases anteriores. Me enoja pensar que el insulto de Malfoy la ha puesto triste. Saco mi libro a regaña dientes y ojeo violentamente.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Que el libro no se tiene la culpa de nada. —dice Ron. Y lo veo dudar un poco.

‹oh, no› pienso ‹Me va a preguntar por Ginny›

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Ginny? —pregunta atropelladamente y Hermione deja de ojear su libro y mira a Ron, frunciendo las cejas. — ¿Qué?

—Ron, no seas duro con Harry. Terminaron por razones forzadas, no porque Harry no la quiera. Dale un respiro. —sacude la cabeza de forma negativa y se concentra nuevamente en su libro. Y sí, en cierto punto Hermione tiene razón.

— ¿Otra vez? —pregunta Ron frunciendo el entrecejo igual, y escucho como suspira cansadamente Hermione. Y cuando pienso que ella está a punto de hablar yo intercedo. Lo último que quiero es que estos dos peleen.

—No pasa nada con Ginny, Ron. Estamos mejor así, ¿está bien? Si no te molesta, prefiero no hablar de ello. —le digo a Ron y Hermione me mira interesada. Ron asiente con la cabeza y comienza con el ejercicio del libro de Herbología.

Ya nadie dice nada, y los tres trabajamos en silencio. Intercambiamos un par de trucos para realizar el ejercicio, mayormente de la boca de Neville y Hermione. Y así son dos horas llenas de plantas con colores chillones y olores raros. Pero son bastante tranquilas y sin necesidad de tanto esfuerzo. Cuando terminamos, la profesora Sprout nos deja ir al Gran Comedor.

—Muero de hambre—dice Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Por Merlín, eso es bastante raro. —comenta Hermione burlona.

Ron bufa y se adelanta para alcanzar un buen lugar frente a las alitas de pollo y puré de papa. Sonrío divertido.

—Si sabes que no hiciste bien en hacerle el hechizo a Malfoy, ¿verdad, Harry? —habla Hermione en vos mortificada. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, frente a Ron.

— ¿Poqe no? ¡Fue denial!—pregunta Ron con la boca llena. Hermione hace una cara de asco y la tengo que detener para que no estampe su libro en la cara de Ron.

— ¡No hables con la boca llena, Ronald Weasley!

—Tengo mucha hambre, no desayune. —explica, y se mete otra alita de pollo en la boca. Hermione suspira y se sirve tres alitas en un plato con un poco de puré de papa y su jugo de calabaza. La igualo.

—No está bien, Harry. —dice pasados unos minutos.

—No entiendo porque, Hermione. Te defendí. —no quise echárselo en cara.

—Y vaya, gracias. —dice sarcástica. —Pero ahora se va a vengar. Y si tienes razón acerca de que él es…—se calla. Y yo se que iba a decir pero no dice por miedo a que alguien nos escuche. Un Mortífago.

—Me puedo cuidar solito, muchas gracias. —digo con una sonrisa y muerdo mi alita de pollo.

Pasados unos minutos llenos de alitas de pollo y puré de papa, llegan las gemelas Patil del brazo y muy sonrientes. Ron las mira con una alita de pollo a punto de masticar.

— ¿Digan? —dice Ron.

—Oh, no es contigo. —se ponen de rodillas en el asiento y se dirigen hacia Hermione. — ¿Ya se lo has dicho, Hermione? —dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —se hace la desentendida mi mejor amiga, encontrando de repente muy interesante sus alitas.

—Lo que escuchamos en el baño de chicas, de ya sabes quién. —y me miran. Alzo las cejas y miro a Hermione.

—No es importante. —dice Hermione al verme. Y yo frunzo el entrecejo y ella suspira.

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diremos nosotras.

Hermione se encoge hombros, y toma de su jugo de calabaza.

— ¡Romilda Vane planea darte una poción amorosa! —chillan ellas, y comienzan a reír. Hermione escupe su jugo y se pone roja.

— ¡Son unas chismosas! —grita Ginny, dos lugares mas allá. Ellas se ríen aun más fuerte y se van alegremente caminando, fuera del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —exige Ron, y yo presiono a Hermione con la mirada. Ella se limpia con la servilleta, aun roja.

—Nada importante.

— ¿No? ¡Me quieren hechizar! —me quejo y Ron ríe.

— ¿A mí nadie me quiere hechizar? —le pregunta Ron a Hermione, coquetamente. Y yo me quiero morir, no estar entre ellos dos.

—No, Ron. No he escuchado tu nombre últimamente en el baño de chicas. Solo el de Harry. —le responde ella en tono mordaz. Ron roda los ojos y se concentra nuevamente en sus alitas. —Pero ella solo lo quiere hacer porque piensa que eres el Elegido. —frunce el ceño.

—Pero es que soy el Elegido. —y entonces su gran libro se estampa en contra de mi cabeza. Me quejo y Ron se ríe.

—Estoy bromeando. —digo adolorido. — ¿De cuantas páginas es?

—Trescientas. —me contesta ella, muy feliz. —Ya sabes, lectura ligera.

—Me encantaría lanzarte a una escoba, Hermione. —dice Ron. —Y hacerte pagar por todos esos golpes. —hace un puchero y Hermione roda los ojos.

—Ya no le temo a las alturas, Ron. —sonríe ella, satisfecha.

—Estas mintiendo. —dice Ron fríamente. Hermione no dice nada, solo sonríe. Eso hace molestar a Ron. — ¿Desde cuándo?

—En tercero. —se levanta y se va, no da más explicaciones. Ron me mira.

—A mi ni me veas. —le digo de una vez por todas. Pero también me quedo con la duda, ¿en tercero?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, aquí les dejo mi tercer fanfiction Harry/Hermione. He previsto para esta historia al menos diez u once capítulos, de los cuales ya tengo listos tres. El momento está un poco confuso, pero la historia se entiende, ¿no? Obviamente Harry está enamorado de Hermione, pero no se ha dado cuenta, o tal vez sí pero no se atreve a aceptarlo. Esta historia tendrá Spoilers de todos los libros y partes de las películas, y obviamente partes inventadas por mí. Espero de todo corazón Potterico que les guste. No sean malitas y déjenme su opinión.

Por cierto, ya he actualizado "Un Amor Casi Imposible" ya va en su doceavo capitulo, disfrútenlo. No sean lectores fantasmas, no me hagan llorar en posición fetal, jajaja. Saludos

Luna**HHr**


	2. El Hipogrifo, símbolo de un amor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**:**___A todas las Harmonys del mundo entero. Sean fuertes y hagan oídos sordos a las críticas de las Hannys, que en vez de estar festejando por haberse quedado con el Elegido cada que pueden nos echan bronca e insultos. Y me enoja que se crean más Pottericas solo por seguir el patrón de las parejas. Muy mal, Hannys, muy mal. Yo respeto sus gustos, sean sensatas y respeten los nuestros. En fin, todas las lindas Harmonys, por y para ustedes.**Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Aviso****:**Este fanfiction salió espontáneamente al ver una imagen de Harry/Hermione. Es al final del libro sexto. Obviamente el Trío de Oro no se ha ido de Hogwarts por razones de seguridad decretadas por el Ministerio Mágico. Por en ese lapso suceden muchas cosas. Está un poco raro, pero se entiende. Lo puse desde la vista de Harry, porque obviamente Hermione tomaría atención estrictamente en cada una de las clases y bueno, no los quiero aburrir y no quiero redactar tanto. Mejor, quedémonos con Harry.

"Si me permites intentarlo."

**Capitulo Dos.**

**El Hipogrifo, símbolo de un amor imposible.**

Estoy con la mirada perdida hacia la chimenea de la Sala Común. Hermione está muy entretenida con un libro nuevo adquirido de la biblioteca y Ron esta tumbado en el suelo tratando de resolver el trabajo de Astronomía que tenemos para mañana desde la semana pasada y que él ha dejado sin hacer hasta ahora. Gracias a Merlín, no, mejor dicho: gracias a Hermione yo ya lo he terminado.

— ¡No entiendo porque nos dejan mas tareas si el curso ya termino! —se queja Ron, mientras borra por quinta vez su trabajo y lo vuelve hacer.

—Y no te olvides de los exámenes. —comenta Hermione alzando la vista hacia Ron, con una sonrisa divertida. Siento muchas ganas de preguntarle lo que paso en tercero, además de lo de Sirius y todo el asunto. ¿Cómo superó su miedo a las alturas?

— ¡Argh! —refunfuña Ron. —Hermione, por favor ayúdame. —se acerca a ella arrastrándose y sonrío. —Por favor. —Hace un puchero. Hermione lo mira por un segundo y acerca su rostro hacia el de Ron, él se intimida un poco pero no se quita. En mi interior nacen unas ganas tremendas de separarlos, pero me contengo.

—No, Ron. —y se aleja, sumiéndose nuevamente en su libro. Ron suspira pesadamente y me mira, me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, pues como ya no importa en las calificaciones finales y solo nos tienen retenidos aquí por culpa del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¡inventare todo!

Nadie responde y Ron hace nuevamente sus redacciones y dibuja unas cuantas constelaciones. Me pongo a mirar por toda la Sala Común, casi todos están en el campo de Quidditch, cerca del lago o en el Gran Comedor. Excepto por Lavender Brown y sus amigas, esta no deja de echar miradas coquetas hacia donde esta mi amigo Ron, y Hermione lo nota frunciendo las cejas. Pienso que esta celosa, y por algún motivo eso me molesta.

—Eh, Ron. —habla Hermione. Ron la mira. — ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Lavender que quiere? —medio sonríe. Y Ron mira hacia la dirección de la chica, ella se pone roja y sonríe. Ya han pasado cosas entre ellos dos. La ves que ella lo besó por haber ganado el partido de Quidditch. Hermione se puso bastante mal, yo lo vi y quise romperle la nariz a Ron esa noche. Sin embargo, nada paso entre esos dos y Hermione dijo que Ron era libre de besarse con cualquiera, al igual que ella y lo hizo con Cormac McLaggen. Pero las cosas se quedaron así, nadie con nadie… excepto yo que me bese con Ginny y nos hicimos novios. Y en el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando creí que ya no la volvería a ver jamás, le dije que lo mejor sería dejarlo así porque de cierta manera odiaría que Voldemort la utilizara como cebo para que yo vaya hacia él. Y nos dejamos de tratar, al igual que Ron y Hermione… aunque tengo mis dudas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta contrariado él. Hermione rueda los ojos y suspira pesadamente.

—Creo que quiere besarte de nuevo. —Ron se pone rojo y me mira. Le sonrío para darle valor, se levanta dudoso y se dirige hacia Lavender.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunto a Hermione, ella se encoje de hombros y se sumerge nuevamente en su lectura. Miro a hacia donde Ron se fue, las amigas de Lavender ya se han ido y ellos están muy juntos. Alzo las cejas, ¿no se supone que a Ron y Hermione ya no les importa Lavender? Pero ahora Hermione está muy tranquila junto a mí. La miro detenidamente y me fascino con sus finos rasgos; sus cejas levemente fruncidas por su concentración, su castaño cabello hecho en una cola de caballo, su cuerpo debajo de esa franela azul turquesa, regalo de su madre y compruebo que Ron tiene razón: Hermione tiene una piel hermosa. Suspiro y miro hacia la chimenea nuevamente. Por una u otra razón me siento culpable al mirar a mi mejor amiga de esa manera, ¿no tendría que estar pensando en Ginny?

—Harry…—la dulce voz de Hermione me saca de mis pensamientos, me vuelvo para verla y se ve un poco apenada. —El otro día estaba leyendo un artículo de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_y_…_

Sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada y ella se sonroja.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de lectura. —le confieso.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. No sabes muchas cosas de mí. —dice en un tono resentido y el estomago se me encoje, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Pero ese no es el caso… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—No, ahora me dices. —me pongo en una posición que me hace quedar cara a cara con mi mejor amiga, le quito su libro. Ella trata de agarrarlo pero la tomo de la mano. —Dime.

—Bueno, no es nada importante…—duda un poco y mira nuestras manos, me pregunto que estará pensando. —Leí un artículo donde decía que el Hipogrifo es el símbolo de un amor imposible. —lo dice todo tan rápido que me tengo que acercar un poco más a ella. La miro y esta sonrojada. No dice nada más, ¿y qué tiene que ver un hipogrifo con todo…?

Y caigo en la cuenta. ¡Tercero! ¡Sirius! ¡Buckbeack! ¡Hipogrifo! ¡Juntos! El año entero de tercero se me viene a la mente. Las emociones, el miedo, la amistad… el simbolismo. Cuando Dumbledore le dijo a Hermione _Tres vueltas bastaran_. Y ella y yo nos dirigimos a una aventura, nuevamente y sin Ron. Nuevamente Ron queda fuera de nuestros jubilosos e intensos momentos juntos. Cuando Hermione y yo nos fuimos al pasado y le confesé, con un poco de duda y muy apenado que creí ver a mi padre. Salvé a Sirius, a Hermione y a mí de los Dementores. Una vez más, muy a mi pesar para admitir, somos Hermione y yo los que "salvamos el día". Recuerdo que esa noche Hermione no quería montar a Buckbeack, pero aun así lo hizo, por mí, por Sirius. Y no paraba de decir: _Esto no me gusta nada, no me gusta nada._

Sin embargo, lo único que se me ocurre decir es:

— ¿Y eso que tiene? —veo como toda esperanza de algo mueren en sus ojos marrones. Mira nuestras manos y suspira, resignada. ¿Pero resignada a que o de qué?

—Hey, chicos, ¡adivinen quien tiene novia!—dice Ron muy alegre y con los labios muy rojos. Lo miro, y Hermione bufa molesta.

— ¡Pero qué fácil la tienen ustedes! —nos grita Hermione enojada, se para bruscamente y se va hacia la habitación de chicas, olvidando su libro. Ron me mira confundido.

— ¿Qué le paso? —pregunta Ron, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Tal vez no esperaba oír tu noticia, Ron. —le echo la culpa a mi amigo, injustamente. Se deja caer a un lado de mí.

—No la entiendo, Harry. Ella básicamente me metió en la boca del lobo, y ahora se molesta. Pensé que no gustaba de mí. —confiesa un muy afligido Ron.

Arrugo la frente y otra vez esa extraña sensación de malestar se apodera de mí. ¿Por qué me molesta que Hermione se ponga así con Ron? No me debería importar en lo absoluto. Pero me importa, y mucho. Tomo el libro de Hermione en manos y me dirijo a la habitación de las chicas. Con los últimos años he aprendido un par de trucos y si pisas los escalones correctos estos no se vuelven lisos, ni te dejan caer. Llego a la habitación de Hermione y toco una, dos, tres veces.

— ¿Si? —dice al abrir la puerta y se sobresalta al verme ahí de pie. Le sonrío y le muestro su libro. Lo toma y me deja pasar. —Gracias.

Y no dice nada más. «_ ¿Y si la beso que pasa?__»_pienso al ver sus labios rosaditos. Y sacudo la cabeza, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca y Ginny y Ron tampoco. «_Pero Ron ya tiene novia__»_ dice una vocecita, supongo la que me empuja a besarla, a abrazarla a… «_No, Harry_» dice otra voz, supongo que mi razón. Pero yo nunca hago caso a mi razón, a mi lógica… sonrío de lado.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Harry? —se cruza de brazos y frunce las cejas. Niego con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno, sí tengo algo que decirte. —digo con vos débil y me acerco a ella. ¿Me arriesgo a decirle que me he encontrado viendo sus labios irresistibles para mí? ¿Le cuento a ella que en estos últimos días lo único que veo al cerrar mis ojos es su hermoso rostro sonriendo? ¿Le cuento de mi sueño, donde nos besamos y volamos muy felices en Buckbeack? No, no puedo. No soportaría su rechazo, no por parte de ella. —Es sobre Ginny, necesito ayuda. —digo al fin, y me odio por mi cobardía. Ella suspira y deja caer los hombros, se voltea y va hacia la ventana que hay en el dormitorio.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunta en medio de otro suspiro. Me siento en su cama.

—Es que… ¿tú que sientes por Ron? —decido alargar cuanto más pueda la conversación. Ella se gira bruscamente hacia mí, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Estamos hablando de ti, Harry. —me regaña, y me mantengo serio. No digo nada. — ¿En qué te puedo ayudar yo con Ginny, Harry? ¿Quieres saber cómo regresar con ella? —no sé porque siento que su tono de vos es huraño, irónico y enojado. — ¿Quieres que te diga si ella ya tiene otro amante? ¿Otro enamorado? ¿Cómo ayudo al señor Potter?

Ese tono me enoja, me levanto en seco y me acerco a ella.

—No te burles de mi, Hermione. Somos del mismo equipo. —le recuerdo. Mantiene la mirada fija en mí, penetrante y enojada. ¿Qué pasa con mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué no la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sucede con ella?

—No me burlo, que te lo tomes tan a pecho es otra cosa. Ya te dije: ustedes la tienen muy fácil. —al ver mi cara desconcertada sigue. —Si Harry, es simple. La tienen muy fácil tu y Ron que creen que con un "lo siento" lo arreglan todo. ¿Crees que con "lo siento" vas arreglar las cosas con Ginny?

—Hermione, yo…—no encuentro palabras para decirle que lo siento, pero tiene razón con un "lo siento" no arreglo absolutamente nada. Maldita sea, Hermione. ¡Tienes razón!

— ¿Lo sientes? —ríe irónicamente y me da escalofríos porque es una risa burlona e irónica, no dulce ni traviesa. No de mi mejor amiga. Frunzo el ceño, enojado.

—Solo quería contarte que ya no siento lo mismo por Ginny como hace unos meses. —digo pasados unos minutos y doy media vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Me dirijo fuera de la Sala Común. Hago oídos sordos a los llamados de Ron y me dirijo a paso veloz a los terrenos de Hogwarts y respiro todo lo que pueda de su gran aire fresco, su aire familiar y me siento debajo de un gran árbol de roble, cerca del lago donde fue el funeral de Dumbledore. Y también donde termine todo con Ginny.

«_Esto no está bien__»_me recuerdo por milésima ves en ese mes. No está bien que piense mas en Hermione que en cualquier otra cosa, no está bien que ella ocupe la mayor de mis preocupaciones cuando mi única preocupación debería ser encontrar todos los Horrocruxes y destruir a Voldemort. Pero no, el rostro tierno y sonrojado de Hermione aparece de lleno por toda mi cabeza. Estoy tan lleno de ella que me da miedo.

Debo enfocarme en los Horrocruxes, que son objetos o una persona que guarda una parte del alma pero para hacer un Horrocrux tienes que asesinar a alguien. Es algo… maligno y repugnante, algo que solo Voldemort haría. Y él tiene siete Horrocruxes. Para que yo pueda destruir a Voldemort, primero tengo que destruir todos los Horrocruxes y hasta ahora solo se han destruido dos: el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y el diario de Tom Riddle. El primero lo destruyó el profesor Dumbledore y el segundo yo, en segundo año. Y tengo un tercer Horrocrux; el Relicario de Salazar Slytherin, o al menos la copia exacta. Ya que alguien con las siglas de R.A.B hurtó el verdadero y no sé donde está. Pero lo voy a encontrar, y de alguna forma u otra lo voy a destruir, así como también destruiré a Voldemort.

—Hola, Harry. —la voz de Ginny me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Hola—respondo un poco cortante, sin dejar de mirar el reflejo del sol en el lago. A Hermione le hubiera gustado observarlo conmigo… «_Basta, Harry. No pienses en ella_»

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco…

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —la corto un poco hosco, suspiro y la miro. —Perdona, Ginny. Es solo que ya quiero salir de Hogwarts. —y es verdad. Se siente raro decirlo porque todos los años, en vacaciones deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en Hogwarts, mi hogar. Pero ahora siento que estoy acorralado, encerrado y me desespera.

—Para destruir a ya-sabes-quien. —se siente en la hierba, junto a mí. Me siento un poco incomodo porque cuando éramos novios casi no hablábamos, solo nos besábamos y nos quedábamos callados. ¿Qué espera de mí? ¿Quiere que la bese? ¿Yo quiero besarla? Y si quiero besarla, ¿Por qué me imagino a Hermione en estos momentos?

—Exactamente. —medio sonrío. Ella hace ademan de querer tocarme el hombro pero deja caer su mano en sus piernas. Esta igual de temerosa que yo. Pero apuesto a que ella sí sabe lo que quiere, y yo no.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? —pregunta pasados unos minutos. Suspiro.

—No exactamente. —no menciono nada de los Horrocruxes. Confío en ella pero estoy seguro de que se lo dirá a alguien de la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore me dijo que nadie podía enterarse. Por eso apreciaba tanto a Ron y Hermione, por su lealtad. Y ya no digo nada más.

—Déjalo ya, Harry. —dice suspirando. Se acerca mí y me toma de las manos. La miro confundido. —Sé que no quieres estar conmigo por lo de… Voldemort—la siento estremecerse y le doy un apretón de manos, demostrándole que estoy con ella. —Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme, aunque todos me vean como una niñita, ¡ya no lo soy! Aun así, respeto tu decisión, Harry. Y antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos, ¿no? No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros. Yo te quiero, Harry. Y te quiero esperar…

No sé qué decir. Me quedo mirando sus ojos achocolatados, tan parecidos a los de su madre, su nariz llena de pecas y sus labios de un rojo carmesí. Puedo sentir como ella quiere que la bese, pero no puedo. Me limito a sonreírle, y la abrazo. Trato que en este abrazo se transmitan todas mis emocionas hacia ella. No quiero lastimarla, no lo merece. Sin embargo, le doy un beso en su cabeza, aspirando su olor florar que emana tan radiantemente, ese olor que me recuerda tanto a un hogar; La Madriguera. Me había enamorado de ella por eso mismo, porque ella es el recuerdo exacto de los Weasley, de lo inocente y de todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia en su hogar, y ahora también mi hogar, ¿cierto? Y si derroto a Voldemort, lo más esperado por todos será que Ginny y yo nos casemos, formemos una familia y tengamos hijos. Pero, ¿es lo que yo quiero? Sé que Ginny de alguna manera se siente culpable al no estar todos esos años conmigo, como lo hizo Hermione y Ron. Por eso ahora me da tanto apoyo. Y si ella antes no hubiera sido tan tímida, de seguro hubiera estado ahí, junto con Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, no lo estuvo. Y ya nada se puede cambiar. La única persona que nunca me ha fallado es Hermione. Y le debo prácticamente mi vida por ello.

—Yo también te quiero, Ginny. —digo al fin, y sus manos se pasan alrededor de mi cintura y juntos vemos como el sol desaparece detrás de los altos arboles, al igual que mi amor por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, **por favor no me maten, ni me tiren tomatazos. Aquí el segundo capítulo y el tercero para la próxima semana, si no es que antes. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! SUS FAVORITOS Y TODO. Me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir adelante con mis historias. No las voy abandonar, de que las termino. ¡Las termino!

Bueno, sé que en este casi no hubo Harmony pero, AVISO que en el próximo sí habrá mucho. Y bueno, quise terminar de una vez con el Hanny. Ya no mas amor por parte de Harry. Sorry, Ginny 8) Ahh! Pero vieron? Yo no soy mala con ella, Harry sí e.e

Saludos, y gracias a todos por leer. Y a l s lectores fantasmas, ¡regálenme un Review, no sean crueles!

Luna**HHr**


	3. Vainilla dulce

**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**:**___A todas las Harmonys del mundo entero. Sean fuertes y hagan oídos sordos a las críticas de las Hannys, que en vez de estar festejando por haberse quedado con el Elegido cada que pueden nos echan bronca e insultos. Y me enoja que se crean más Pottericas solo por seguir el patrón de las parejas. Muy mal, Hannys, muy mal. Yo respeto sus gustos, sean sensatas y respeten los nuestros. En fin, todas las lindas Harmonys, por y para ustedes.**Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Aviso****:**Este fanfiction salió espontáneamente al ver una imagen de Harry/Hermione. Es al final del libro sexto. Obviamente el Trío de Oro no se ha ido de Hogwarts por razones de seguridad decretadas por el Ministerio Mágico. Por en ese lapso suceden muchas cosas. Está un poco raro, pero se entiende. Lo puse desde la vista de Harry, porque obviamente Hermione tomaría atención estrictamente en cada una de las clases y bueno, no los quiero aburrir y no quiero redactar tanto. Mejor, quedémonos con Harry.

"Si me permites intentarlo."

**Capitulo Tres.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi rompimiento oficial y definitivo con Ginny. Ella se comporta de una manera muy neutral y simpática conmigo y sinceramente no puedo estar más agradecido con ella. Eso sí, nos hemos distanciado un poco y era de esperarse. Hoy es nuestra última clase de pociones y Snape será el aplicador de la prueba. Perfecto, ¿no? Por más que me esfuerce durante la prueba y por mucho que haya estado practicando él buscara un motivo para sacarme del aula y llamarme "perdedor engreído".

—Harry, ¿sigues preocupado por las pruebas de pociones? —es Hermione quien me saca de mi ensoñación, veo hacia mi alrededor. Estamos en el Gran Comedor y Hermione que está a mi lado, me sacude el hombro para que le haga caso. Ya no está enojada conmigo, desde que nos peleamos esa vez ninguno de los dos lo ha mencionado. Pero muero internamente porque ella saque al tema a relucir, porque yo soy muy cobarde. Es la única que se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, no sé cómo le hace. —Mira, Harry, —continua al ver que yo no respondo—el profesor Horace va a calificar resultados, ¿de acuerdo? Snape solo estará ahí de tapadera. Solo quieren ponernos nerviosos, es todo.

—Sí, Hermione. Pero esa "tapadera" me odia y si estornudo o me acomodo los lentes, lo verá como una infracción a las reglas y ¡adiós a la oportunidad de ser Auror! —digo en un tono muy pesimista. Hermione entrecierra los ojos, irritada.

—Snape no tiene derecho alguno a reprobar o sacar del aula a algún alumno, Harry. —me dice, visiblemente molesta. Suspiro, no tiene caso pelearme de nuevo con ella. Aparte que no me gusta estar sin ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. —Come algo, ¿quieres? —me dice pasados unos segundos, en su ya particular tono mandón.

Asiento sin mirarla y veo que tengo en el plato: huevos con tocino y jugo de calabaza y en otro plato –más grande y de plata- hay muchos panes dulces y de diferentes sabores y tamaños. Tomo un poco de jugo y pico un poco de tocino, no me apetece comer huevo. Termino comiendo dos panecillos azucarados y dos vasos de juego de calabaza. Al parecer a Hermione le satisface lo que he comido porque no escucho ninguna queja por parte de ella. Suspiro aliviado.

En el único momento en el que Ron no besa a Lavender Brown eso solo puede significar una cosa: está abarrotado hasta no poder con la comida. Como ahora, río en silencio mientras lo miro comer. Por suerte de Lavender está muy lejos de nosotros como para ver como su Won-won se ensucia de chocolate y otros alimentos. Hermione no para de reñirlo y decirle que esa no es una forma de comer. Ron la ignora, como siempre.

—Es hora de irnos. —le digo a Hermione, ella asiente y se para al mismo tiempo que yo para dirigirnos a Pociones, mi peor pesadilla nuevamente.

—Es solo por hoy, Harry. —me dice Hermione, acercándose a mí y tomándome de la mano y con la otra posada en mi hombro, lo cual deja su rostro muy cerca del mío. Inmediatamente me pongo tenso, tenerla tan cerca me hace perder los estribos, aunque siempre la tengo cerca, ahora es diferente, ¿Cuándo cambió todo? No sé porque, pero entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella y le doy un apretón cariñoso. Así caminamos un lapso del pasillo y luego ella se suelta delicadamente de mi, fingiendo que la mochila le molesta. Gruño por lo bajo, su calidez es buena para mí. La miro de reojo y parece nerviosa, ¿eso es bueno? Falta un poco para llegar a las mazmorras y no hay nadie que pueda vernos. Es mi turno de acercarme a ella y tomarla delicadamente de la mano, por nuestras largas túnicas nuestras manos entrelazadas pasaran desapercibidas, perfecto. Ella no me rechaza y eso es maravilloso.

Ron se ha alejado un poco de nosotros dos y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. Temo que ya no quiera acompañarme después, aunque eso sería estupendo porque eso significaría que estaría a salvo y que podría proteger a Ginny, -claro que me sigo preocupando por ella-. Por otro lado, que se haya alejado de nosotros dos por estar con Lavender me ha ayudado con Hermione. Aun no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ella pero, está claro que algo pasa entre nosotros. Lo único que espero es nunca alejarme de ella.

Llegamos a las mazmorras y Snape ya se encuentra ahí, con esa mirada tan arrogante y agresiva que solo guarda para mí. Nos mira con su ganchuda nariz y su cabello grasiento, ve nuestras manos entrelazadas y por un momento veo nostalgia en ellos, aunque claro puede que solo haya sido mi imaginación, ¿Qué nostalgia podría haber en Snape? Luego su mirada cambia y es como siempre, muy aburrida, arrogante y altanera. Gracias a Merlín llegan los demás alumnos y no nos dice nada, hasta ahora. Hermione se sienta junto a Neville, que esta frente a nosotros y yo me siento con Seamus. Ron se sienta con Lavender, como siempre. Suspiro un poco, no pensé ponerme nervioso pero ahora lo estoy. Sí que lo estoy. En las anteriores clases he sido el mejor, pero eso solo porque tuve el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, y como casi mato a Malfoy en un duelo por utilizar los hechizos que venían en ese libro, Hermione me hizo devolverlo. Obviamente no lo hice, pero sí lo puse en la sala de los Menesteres con Ginny, donde nos besamos.

—Muy bien, —comienza el profesor Horace, que acaba de llegar con esos aires despistados que tanto molestan a Snape, o eso indica su mirada exasperada. —aquí muy amablemente el profesor Severus será el encargado de verificar y administrar cada una de sus actividades y su proceso a la hora de hacer sus pociones. Él me notificara si alguno de ustedes hace trampa, recibe ayuda o hace algo ilícito que yo no me percate. Ahora bien, el profesor Snape me ha sugerido la idea de formarlos en parejas. —el aula comienza a decir que ya están formados y el profesor nos silencia. —Silencio. No, no con las que están ahora. Es con las que yo diga. —miro al profesor Snape y veo una pizca de diversión malvada en sus ojos negros. Perfecto. —Neville Longbottom y Helena Abott. —puedo ver como Neville suspira aliviado, bueno al menos él respira tranquilo, yo no. Hermione se voltea y me lanza una mirada que parece ser "tranquilizadora". —Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Inmediatamente me pongo tenso, mi pareja predilecta y perfecta hubiera sido esa castaña que ahora se para y se dirige temerosa al lugar de Ron y Lavender. La novia de Ron frunce mucho las cejas.

—Perdone, profesor. —dice Lavender visiblemente indignada y sin quitarse de el lugar. —Pero yo no quiero separarme de mi Ronnie.

Toda el aula comienza hacer virotes y burlas a la pareja. Hermione retrocede unos pasos y el profesor Horace frunce las cejas confundido, como si no creyera lo que acaba de oír. Lavender sigue sentada, sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le manda el profesor Snape. Miro a Ron y lo veo nervioso y su cara se ha puesto del mismo color que su cabello. Hermione se cruza de brazos y suspira aburrida. Río por lo bajo, y el profesor Snape me manda una mirada envenenada y luego una divertida, y la ultima me da bastante susto.

—Perdone, señorita Brown. —dice sarcástico Snape—no sabía que no podía estar separada de ese flacucho que tiene por novio. —Lavender sonríe y mira a Ron. Y me pregunto si ella sabe que Snape se está burlando de ella. —Me importa un comino que usted tenga la auto estima baja y piense que la señorita Granger se lo vaya a quitar… ¿no, Pansy? —dice Snape, riñendo a las dos muchachas Slytherin que susurraban a espaldas de él. Él nunca regaña a los de su casa pero… ahora lo ha hecho, y me da gusto.

La cara de Lavender no tiene precio, se ha deformado y su boca forma una graciosa "o". Hermione esta sonrojada con el comentario del maestro, y yo evito hacer algún movimiento en falso que moleste a ese murciélago mutante que tengo por profesor. Todo el salón queda en silencio con la mirada cruel y desdeñosa del profesor Snape. El señor Horace asiente con la cabeza y mira su lista nuevamente. Lavender se levanta desganada de su lugar y le manda una mirada de "advertencia" a mí, digo a Hermione.

—Bien, sigamos. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. —suspiro nervioso, y veo como mis dos compañeros evitan sonreír o celebrar que son compañeros por miedo a que el profesor Snape los cambie. Veo mi pupitre e ignoro los nombres que va diciendo el profesor Horace, evito los sonidos y trato de no mover las manos con nerviosismo. Me relajo poco a poco y pierdo el sentido del tiempo cuando…

—Señor Potter, ¿acaso usted no escucha? O ¿somos muy aburridos para el magnífico elegido? —pregunta sarcástico y con mucho desprecio el profesor Snape. Miro con aturdimiento su ganchuda nariz y me dan ganas de responderle alguna grosería, pero recuerdo que me tengo que comportar. Y también puedo sentir la mirada penetrante y suplicante de Hermione al otro lado del aula que me pide paciencia.

—Lo siento, profesor. —susurro. Y el profesor no se espera mi respuesta porque una cara de sorpresa cambia su rostro desdeñoso. El profesor Horace carraspea la garganta, incomodo.

—Bien, señor Potter aquí con el señor Malfoy. —el profesor Horace trata de ser amable y que con eso vea más ligero al hurón que me han puesto de compañero. A puesto que por eso Snape estaba sonriendo. Siento mis dientes rechinar y lo único bueno de la situación es que estoy justo delante de mis dos mejores amigos y por una u otra razón siento como me protegen la espalda. Hermione y Ron se ven incómodos juntos pero ambos me sonríen para infundirme apoyo y sé que la mirada de Ron me dice: "Tranquilo, hermano, si intenta algo le partimos la cara". Eso me hace sonreír.

—Vaya, pero que magnifico que me haya tocado con el buen Potter, ¿eh? —comenta Draco arrastrando cada una de las palabras y mirándome con superioridad. Sé que tengo que andarme con cuidado con él, esta es la prueba final y no puedo reprobar si quiero ser Auror, pero el impulso me gana.

—Si no quieres salir volando de aquí otra vez, será mejor que te calles y me dejes trabajar. —espeto rápidamente en un susurro. Su cara se contrae por el enojo. Pero dejo de mirarlo y me concentro en la pizarra donde están escribiendo las instrucciones por el profesor Horace, mientras que Snape se pasea como un dementor por toda el aula. Frunzo las cejas y trato de ignorar absolutamente todo y solo concentrarme en hacer esa primera sencilla poción "La Cura para el Forunculus". Luego tenemos que hacer nuevamente la poción de "Felix Felicis" y para cerrar con broche de oro haremos la poción "Amortenia". Esa poción de amor que casi mata a mi mejor amigo. El examen esta facilísimo, a mi parecer. Solo espero que Malfoy o que Snape no me quieran arruinar mi próxima victoria.

La clase pasa y he hecho mis dos primeras pociones muy tranquilo y es el profesor Horace el que me felicita por mis primeras dos pociones en buen estado, según él. Solo me falta la poción de amor y he terminado. Siento mi cuerpo en tensión cada vez que Snape se acerca a mi pupitre a susurrarme cosas negativas o que él cree que me harán perder los estribos y responderle groseramente y así darle la victoria a él para sacarme de aquí.

‹Perdone, profesor murciélago, pero el único que saldrá ganando aquí, seré yo.› pienso mientras muevo mi caldero con agua caliente con la varita y leo las instrucciones de mi libro.

Hermione ya ha terminado de hacer sus tres pociones y su caldero despide humo de color rosa. Me volteo ligeramente y puedo oler una esencia peculiar: dulce… como vainilla, y pergamino nuevo o tal vez viejo, tinta y goma de mascar sabor menta. Aspiro encantado el olor proveniente de ese dichoso caldero y no me doy cuenta cuando Malfoy vierte todo su caldero al suelo. Salpicando a él mismo, Ron, Hermione y a mí. Alzo las cejas sorprendido por ese cambio tan drástico en el ambiente. Todos miran hacia nuestro pupitre, y la cara de Malfoy es de indignación y pena. Fingida, claro.

— ¡Pero qué pasa aquí! —grita el profesor Horace, visiblemente irritado con todo aquel alboroto. Yo lo miro y luego a Malfoy y este me apunta a mí.

—Profesor, Potter me ha tirado el caldero al suelo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo, enojados.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —pregunta el profesor Horace y estoy bastante estupefacto que Snape no esté aquí riñéndome y gritándome.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, profesor!

— ¡Es verdad, profesor!

—Ya se me hacía raro que usted no hiciese alboroto, señor Potter. No puede estar bien si no tiene toda la atención del aula, ¿no es así? —se cruza de brazos aquel murciélago mutante que ha aparecido de la nada y siento como si la cabeza me quisiera explotar. —Se suspende su prueba, señor Potter. A ver si así es más humilde con sus compañeros.

Quiero reírme, quiero llorar, quiero golpearlo, quiero gritar. De seguro mi cara es una divertida combinación de emociones al mil por minuto. Pero no hago, ni digo nada.

— ¡Pero eso es injusto! —brama Hermione desde su lugar, y volteo a verla. Su rostro es fiero y su tono es firme, su mirada despide autoridad y hambre de justicia. Me siento desfallecer cuando su mirada furiosa cambia por una cálida y más feliz al verme a mí.

—Usted no se meta, señorita Granger. Ya bastante tengo con usted con sus aires de sabe-lo-todo, gracias. —la agrede cruelmente Snape.

—Me recuerdas a Lily. —comenta como si nada el profesor Horace. Snape lo mira con indignación y con perplejidad. Yo miro a Hermione, su rostro sigue siendo determinante y firme.

—Pero que tonterías dice…

—Es verdad, recuerdo que una vez, la hermosa Lily defendió igual así a su amado esposo James. Adorables los dos, debo decir. Desde que los vi supe que terminarían juntos. —suspira el profesor Horace y nos mira con cierto cariño a los dos. Miro a Hermione y esta levemente sonrojada.

—Quédense felices ustedes dos, entonces. —dice de pronto Snape, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos refulgiendo furiosos. —Esta "linda" parejita se ha quedado sin examen de pociones.

—No, profesor. —digo yo. —Este problema no tiene nada que ver con Hermione, por favor.

—Pueden retirarse. —dice Snape. Y miro al profesor Horace con la mirada, hace un ademan con su varita y hace desaparecer el desastre del lugar de Malfoy. —Y usted Malfoy, se quedara después del toque para hacer su poción.

—Perdón, Hermione. —le digo a mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, no importa, Harry. Esto no se quedará así, tenlo por seguro. —dice en susurros, mientras recoge con violencia sus cosas. Yo la igualo y la espero para salir juntos del aula. — ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

—Eh, —dudo unos segundos—yo tengo Adivinación con Ron…—siento pena interiormente; dos largas horas de Adivinación sin Hermione. ¿Qué? Sacudo mi cabeza, enojado. He estado sin ella mucho tiempo, ¿por qué ahora me lamento? Oh, Merlín… creo que me estoy enamorando de la castaña que camina furiosa junto a mí. Y era de esperarse, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Esas ganas de besarla, de querer pasar todo el rato con ella, de mis celos por cualquier cosa, mí sobre protección hacia ella. Oh, y ella huele a vainilla y ¡Ah! Ella tenía una goma de mascar sabor menta, ¿más obvio, por favor? La miro y suspiro, igual que un idiota enamorado.

— ¿Qué vas hacer, Hermione? —sus cejas dejan de ser fruncidas y me regala una media sonrisa. Sus ojos desbordan justicia. Tiene un plan, estoy seguro.

—Voy hablar con la profesor McGonagall, obviamente, Harry. —dice muy seriamente, y camina deprisa. Se me sale una risotada y ella se detiene, enojada. — ¿Por qué te ríes?

—No te enojes, Hermione. Es solo que no creo que…

— ¿La profesora McGonagall no pueda controlar a Snape? —alza una ceja incrédula junto con una mirada penetrante. Oh, que linda es cuando se enoja, cuando debate, cuando habla, cuando ríe… Le sonrío tiernamente y me acerco un poco a ella.

—Lo que tú digas, jefa. —le guiño el ojo, pícaramente. Frunce la boca y luego sin poder evitarlo sonríe. Me da un leve golpe en el hombro y seguimos caminando.

Todavía falta todo un pasillo por caminar y otros dos para llegar a la oficina de McGonagall porque está decidido que yo la voy acompañar y ella lo sabe. Caminamos en silencio, y nuestros cuerpos se comunican sin necesidad de palabras; algo que realmente me encanta que pase entre ella y yo. Algo que no me pasa con nadie más que con ella. Y deseo que solo le pase a ella conmigo. Me aterra pensar que ella tenga a alguien más en su corazón, que en sus sueños yo no sea el protagonista. Me gustaría ser la razón de sus sonrojos, de sus risas y de sus lágrimas de alegría. Ella no sabe que yo estoy enamorado de ella y tal vez nunca lo sepa. ¿Por qué? Porque yo sé que ella quiere a Ron. Oh, ese enano tiene tanta suerte. Y aunque ahora él tenga a Lavender, sé que quiere a Hermione. Pero es tan idiota, tan orgulloso que no será capaz de admitir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a mí. Yo no me pondré entre ellos dos, no quiero ser la razón de lágrimas de Hermione. Y mucho menos traicionar a mi mejor amigo. Él me ha dicho desde un principio que quiere a Hermione, y que ahora este con Brown no significa nada. Conozco la forma de pensar de Ron y se enojaría conmigo por ver a Hermione como algo más que mi mejor amiga, y bueno, eso sin decir que aun esta cabreado por mi rompimiento con Ginny. Aunque él no sepa que ella ya ha buscado consuelo con alguien más. No creo poder olvidar a Hermione jamás y aunque claro no quiero hacerlo, nunca lo haré. Yo sé, muy a mi pesar que ella ama a Ron más que a nadie, y yo sé que Ron lo hace con ella. Y por eso le hago una promesa silenciosa a mi mejor amigo, prometo no intentar nada… aunque Hermione, si me permitieras intentarlo.

Aun así, la mano libre de Hermione que se balancea de atrás hacia adelante, blanca, delicada… tentándome a que la tome. Lo hago. Mi Hermione me mira sorprendida y yo solo sonrío, como si nada. Aunque pasa todo. Un choque eléctrico me sacude desde el punto donde la tome de la mano y se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se pone de gallina. Y solo ha sido un toque.

— ¡Hey, chicos! —es Ron quien interrumpe ese momento sagrado para Hermione y para mí. Bueno, tal vez solo para mí. —Vaya, sí que caminan rápido. —Hermione y yo nos detenemos. Ron hace la vista gorda a nuestras manos entre lazadas pero Hermione se suelta de mi agarre justo cuando Ron finge no haberlo visto. Reprimo un suspiro triste. ¿Ven? Ella no me quiere a mí. Tal vez sea el Elegido de Voldemort, pero no el de Hermione el cual es más importante para mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Hermione, acercándose a Ron y posando la mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía en su hombro. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quiere borrar el tacto que ha tenido conmigo? Perfecto, pues no te preocupes más, castaña.

—El profesor Horace me ha mandado a decirles que no se preocupen por sus exámenes. Hermione, — la mira sonriendo— felicidades, has pasado su materia con un ochenta… no sé si es bueno pero él lo dijo muy alegre. —siguió sonriendo. Y la sonrisa que traía Hermione se desvaneció por completo.

—Es calificación muggle. —dice después de unos segundos y su rostro se contrae con repugnancia. Bien sé yo que un "ochenta" no es suficiente para ella. Vaya, y seguro que es mi culpa.

—Ah, y Harry—me mira a mi Ron, ignorando la decepción de Hermione. Ella sigue con las cejas fruncidas y mirando hacia la nada. —Tienes un setenta. ¿Es bueno? —alza sus cejas rojizas, curioso.

—Espero… ¿por qué ha calificado así? —pregunto confuso.

—Es un gusto del maestro. —responde Hermione, aun con la cara llena de consternación.

—Lo siento en verdad, Hermione. —me disculpo con sinceridad. Ella levanta el rostro y me mira. Suspira y ladea su rostro de una manera tierna, ¿qué es lo que está pensando? ¿Me mira con cariño materno? Siento un escalofrío por toda mi columna vertebral, espero que no. ¿Me mira enternecida de amor porque se llevó un ocho por defenderme a mí? No creo.

—Ya te he dicho que no importa, Harry. Snape estaba siendo injusto contigo. Aparte, analizando el asunto un "setenta" es como un Supera Las Expectativas" y un "Cinco" sería como un "Trol".

— ¿Cuánto tuviste tu, Ron? —pregunto para incluirlo en la conversación.

—Mañana dan los resultados, solo me dijeron los de ustedes dos porque fueron los primeros calificados.

Nos encontramos con la profesora McGonagall y le informa a Hermione que Ruinas Antiguas ha sido cancelada por ese día, así que se tiene que incluir en otra clase inmediatamente. Ron y yo la convencemos de que entre con nosotros a Adivinación pero se "disculpa" diciéndonos que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer y que lo aprovechara para irse a la…

—Biblioteca. —decimos a coro Ron y yo. Ella nos sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, nos mira y se despide con la mano, con mi mano. Suspiro y veo a mí mejor haciendo lo mismo. Está claro que es noche hablare con él. Ron no se ha dado cuenta que lo observo detenidamente, ¿tengo la misma cara de estúpido enamorado cuando veo a Hermione? Supongo que sí, y no importa. Pero Ron tiene novia y no la mira de esa forma. A Hermione sí. Los ojos de mi mejor amigo se ven "cálidos y enamorados" Así como los míos. Esta comprobado que los dos estamos enamorados de esa castaña que se va caminando por ese pasillo con esa mochila color marrón repleta de libros.

—Ron, —llamo su atención y él tarda unos momentos en mirarme. —Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él asiente la cabeza y sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiero hablar con él.

—Yo también, amigo.

Luna**HHr**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿De quién creen que este enamorada Hermione? Ya sé que es un ship Hermione/Harry pero… al principio nunca se sabe e.e Espero sus Reviews con ansías. Gracias por sus FAV y por los comentarios y mensajes privados. Ah, por favor a las lectoras fantasmas, ¡manifiéstense! Se os suplico, chicas o chicos. Es importante su opinión. Quiero que esta historia, o más bien… que el amor de H/Hr se desarrollé bien. Así que, tengáis paciencia. Os quiero muchoooooooooooooo!


End file.
